Jack and Kim: love in the air
by SabrinaNicolee
Summary: So, everyone knows how Jack and Kim have secret feelings for eachother, but wont really say anything. Will it take their friends to get them together? or themselves?


Jack's POV

We were all walking in the doors of the Dojo when I noticed something: Kim _wasn't _here yet. It was kind of a surprise. Then out of nowhere she came storming in jumping up and down like if she was a little girl who just got a lollipop! "Kim are you okay?" I couldn't help but laugh a little. She then stopped and looked down "Ohhh, nothing.. I'll just go change..." She said as she grabbed her stuff and went for the bathroom. _Wow, Kim looked so pretty when she was happy; she was so beautif- _WAIT! what am i saying? Kim is my best friend, ONLY my best friend. As she walked back out, I looked over her shoulder to see she was texting Chelsea

_Kim- OMG! i can believe Im going on a date w/ Chris! He is so dreamy ^.^_

_Chelsea- OMG! And I bet Olivia that you and Jack would get together :(_

_Kim- Lol, Well idk about that, he's like my best friend and idk what to tell him..._

When she went to go put her phone in her locker I ran over to the dummies and started kicking them. Right as if on cue, Rudy came out to give our sparring partners. Me with Kim, Jerry with Milton, and Rudy with Eddie. When me and Kim were getting ready to spar she looked as if she was guilty. I let it slide. We then started sparring; she threw me a couple punches but I blocked them. I tried throwing punches and she bloocked them, including my kicks. I then thought I would try something; So i tripped Kim and before she fell I ran and caught her and broke her fall. She was laying centimeters away from my face. I felt our breathes dancing together. I thought to myself _Wow, I can feel her heart beat against my chest. She looked so hypmotized; her eyes were bigger than ever and she blushed a bright red. _I leaned in, she did, too. As our lips were miliseconds from touching I carressed heer cheek. I then whispered in her ear near her neck "I win" as I smirked at her, She came back to reality and got up from ontop of me, ran to get her stuff. When she was gonna walk out the door, I tried running after her. But she had already ran too far. So I was gonna be a good friend, I ran after her.

Kim's POV

As me and Jack were as close as ever, I couldn't help but melt into his beautiful brown eyes. Ah, those beautiful brown eyes. Those soft, full lips i just wanted to press against mi- Wait! I dont like Jack! **Yes you do stupid! You love him**. No i can't he's my best friend. **You've loved him since you met him!** Oh who am I kindding! I love him! But what will I do about tonight? I need to get out of here! With that I snapped back to reality. "Kim! I'm sorry! i didn't-" Until i cut him off by leaving out the door. I heard his angelic voice calling my name from afar. As I turned around I saw him coming to my rescue. I then picked up my phone and texted Chris:

_Kim- Chris, I know we were supposed to go out but I'm just not ready, like I don't feel sparks. I hope you understand. Thnx, byeee :)_

_Chris- I understand. I hope this won't ruin our friendship. See you at schoo next week. byeee :)_

With that I ran toward the swing set hoping he would be behind me. Thoughts went streaming through my head like, _Does Jack like me? Does he feel the same as I do? Why am I so scared of telling him I love him? _Just as I thought I had fallen asleep on the grass, I heard someone put there hand on my mouth and eyes. The person then said, growling in his voice "Don't scream or I'll have to hurt you", "Ahhh! Let me go! Pleeeease!". As soon as I heard the little snicker coming from the person, I know knew who it was. "Oh my goodness! Jack let me go!" He then put me down and saw the fury in my eyes. His laughter then died out and he looked guilty. "Kim, I didn't-" as he tried to finish his "apology" I didn't let him. I ran all the way to my house and when I was steps away from reaching my porch I felt a soft tender hand grab my shoulder. As I turned around I saw Jack, he didn't give me the chance to say anything because as I about to open my mouth and yell at him He grabbed my cheeks and pulled me into something I never thought would happen- HE KISSED ME! All I could think was.. **Woah..** We kissed passtionately as I rapped me arms around his neck running my fingers through his hair. I could feel his hands go down my back to my waist as he grabbed my thigh I melted but punched his stomach and said " don't call me that, Jackie" I said sarcasticslly. With that we started walking into my house and I closed the door behind us. This night was gonna be amazing.


End file.
